Fluttering Chaos
by MarigoldMelody
Summary: I don't think I'm good at summaries, but here goes. Discord has broken free from his stone imprisonment after the Mane six put him in it again! Wanting to stop the chaos the princesses will take to very low measures to ensure the kingdom's safety, but maybe it isn't all as bad as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't only anything from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! The only thing I own is the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Return

He is defeated. The Lord of Chaos sat encased in stone once again by the hooves of the new wielders of the Elements of Harmony. Never in his mind did he expect them to brake his spell and defeat him. Sitting in his stone prison he thought and waited; thinking of someway to break free. Then a thought crossed his chaotic mind, and such began a tale between two souls, one chaotic and corrupted and the other kind, and shy.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville, the sun was shining and the ponies were happy and bustling. The Mane 6 had defeated Discord and all of Equestria was back to normal. All was well. Everypony lived their lives peacefully for 5 years until the fateful day came that changed everything again.

In the Canterlot garden Discord's statue stood unmoving, unbeknownst to all that he was still very much alive and plotting his break out.

_There must be some way out of here. The seal before was broken since Celestia and Luna weren't connect to the elements anymore, but I'll have to wait awhile for the new element hosts to lose their connections as well. This is simply frustrating! There must be a way out of here come on Discord think.. THINK. _It then hit him. He silent laughed in his head since he couldn't physically. All he needed to do was wait for his opportunity.

* * *

Fluttershy sat in her cottage at the edge of the Everfree forests tending to her animals when something very peculiar happened. Her bunny, Angel, suddenly grew 7-foot long legs. Panicking she ran outside to try and find her friends, but out to be face to face with a draconequus. Fluttershy shook in fear as she was standing in front of the Lord of Chaos himself, Discord.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the length of this chapter, this is my first story. I promise they will gradually get longer but not at the moment. Have a nice day or night! Whenever you're reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Just put out the second chapter and the third may be on its way soon, but if it isn't you'll have to wait a few days; I'll explain after the chapter. I do not own MLP: FiM as it is Hasbro's and all I own is the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Explanations and Chaos

"Hello there my dear Fluttershy! How have you been these years? Good? Bad? So-so?" She remained silent out of fear, so Discord continued speaking. "Still not a talker huh? Oh yes I take it you're surprised to see me considering I was trapped in stone not too long ago? Well if you'll have a seat I can explain." Snapping his fingers two chairs appear for them to sit in.

"U-um y-yes c-c-could y-you please explain?" Fluttershy whispered.

"Oh what a tale it is! Have a cup of tea my dear." Snapping his fingers yet again two cups of tea appeared for them to drink. "Yes now to start, you see how did I break that spell you pesky ponies put on me? It's quite simple actually, since the tools you used to imprison me in stone were the Elements of Harmony anything that is disharmonic or chaotic would counter that right? That's what I realized when I noticed the stone was weakening a very little after fighting ponies passed me." Pausing to sip some of his tea Discord continued with an evil smile. " This process of disharmonic weathering as I like to call it continued until I could use my own powers to break myself free. Thrilling isn't it?! I'm back, and to make sure you don't use your stupid elements on my again I'll have to get rid of Twilight's horn or something. It does not matter much though, for I have chaos to spread! Thank you for listening my dearest Fluttershy. Oh and you might want to get inside it's going to ra-" before Discord could finish his sentence chocolate milk started to pour down "-in. Oh well, as I said before I have chaos to reign!" With a final triumphant laugh Discord teleported away.

Sitting out in the rain to afraid to move Fluttershy just sat there taking in everything he had just said and asked herself questions. Why did he come to me? Is that really the way he is back? Snapping back to her old she hurried along to Twilight's library.

BREAK

"Twilight!" Fluttershy said as she burst through the library's door. "Twilight! Discord's back! It's all so scary and-" she hadn't noticed Twilight sitting there crying without her horn. "Are you alright Twilight?" she asked.

"No Fluttershy, Discord is somehow back and has stolen my horn so we can't turn him to stone again. What went wrong Fluttershy that spell should have held Discord for far longer than 5 years! Why is this happening?!" Twilight's anguish worried Fluttershy, but she still told Twilight about what Discord had told her. "So that's how, but can that really be it? I mean that does sound reasonable, but at the same time not. This is all so frustrating!" Looking at the window all Twilight could see was blue checker grounds, cotton candy storm clouds everywhere and now deformed animals roaming about until the sun suddenly went do and it was night "We need to go see the princesses about this. Let's round up the others and get going".

BREAK

"We need to stop him! He's already turned half of Equestria into its chaotic counterpart! If we don't stop him all hope it losts." Twilight sadly said

"I am fully aware of what is at stake Twilight, but without your horn you cannot activate the Elements of Harmony. The only way we can get him to stop is to try to persuade him somehow." Celestia pointed out

Suddenly a familiar echo rang through the castle "And how do you expect to do that, hmm? Oh I know, if I don't stop you'll turn me to stone! HA! Without your precious elements at play in this it looks like I win and you ponies lose."

"Discord! We are willing to pay any price for our kingdom back!" roared Celestia

"Always so serious and desperate to save her people, Celestia here's what you don't get, I DON'T WANT ANYTHING. Is that clear enough for you or do I need to clean your ears? The only thing I want right now is all of Equestria, and I pretty much already have that, so it looks like you're out of options." Discord appeared in front of all the ponies in the room making sure to take their horns and wings first.

"Hey! Give my wings back, Dipcord!" Rainbowdash said while charging towards Discord who easily stepped out of the way.

"Now, now I'm only ensuring my own safety. As your new king, I can't have ponies that could hurt me easier than any normal earth pony can I? Now just look out there everyone! Isn't it just beautiful? The soapy streets, the chocolate rain from the cotton candy clouds, the 10 minute days and nights? It's just all so wonderful I feel like I'm going to explode!" As he said that he literally exploded only for a tombstone to rise from where he exploded saying 'R.I.P Discord' with a picture of him next to the words; the picture came alive as Discord spoke again. "If you don't like my changes you'll have to deal with them since they're staying for eternity, and the best part is after I take over Equestria the world is next!"

"You want to the world? You, you cannot! The world isn't a place for one to rule all!" Luna exclaimed. " I shan't allow it you beast!"

"Now, now Lulu I'm a draconequus not a beast and it practically has already happened. Why don't you just give in! You know it's going to happen."

"I fight for what is right, and that is what I will do until the end." she replied coldly to him, receiving cheers from the ponies around her.

"Ugh, gross, gag. You ponies are choking me up. I do not have time to play with any of you. I have a world to rule, so I shall see you all in due time." smiling darkly at the ponies around him he vanished with a loud crack.

"What will we do?"

"What can we do?"

"Is there any way to stop him?"

"We're doomed! It's all over!"

These questions and freak-outs continued until Celestia silenced them "I know things look grim right now, but as long as we remain calm we can figure out a way to stop Discord before we accomplishes world domination. Does any pony have any suggestions?"

With everpony throwing random suggestions out there was plenty of fighting. This arguing kept them from hearing a frightened Fluttershy in the background trying to get everyone's attention. "Um, excuse me? Guys? I have a suggestion." Everypony suddenly stopped and turned to Fluttershy. "Um, well, we could always try…" she gulped and blurted "taming.. or befriending him.." she trailed off.

Rainbowdash was the first to speak again "Befriend _Discord?!_ No offence Flutters, but that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard. First of all I don't want to be anywhere near him unless we're kicking his butt and second of all why would he want to be friends with the same ponies who turned him to stone?"

'Well, it was just a suggestion we don't have to-" Fluttershy whispered before being cut off by Luna.

"It does seem unlikely, but it seems like our only valid option for the time being. We shall remain in with this course of action unless we come up with a better idea."

Celestia was next to speak "We shall talk about this later, but for now we all could use some well-deserved rest."

With that being said all the ponies in that room went to their respective bedrooms within the castle to wait until morning.

* * *

**Again this is my first story so please cut me a little slack if the grammar is bad. I'm trying my best. Anyways I said I would explain why chapter 3 may not be out so quickly. I have a school trip starting tomorrow and I have to be at my school at 5AM, so if I don't finish chapter 3 tonight you'll hae to wait until Saturday or Sunday when I'm back. Please review and all that good stuff as I would enjoy the criticism or any good comment about the story. Thank you and goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not only MLP: FiM as it is Hasbro's. I do own the story however. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Chaos' Roommate

Everypony got as much sleep as they could have gotten with all the chaos happening outside. They then reassembled in the throne room to talk about how they would confront Discord.

Twilight was the first to speak, "We could just try and summon him then tell him what we have to say, but the question is would he even listen?"

"Probably not but right now this is the only option we have. Discord has probably already hid the Elements of Harmony and is probably keeping them with him at all times. It would be extremely difficult to obtain them again." Celestia explained.

Unknown to all of them though was a certain draconequus was watching them from the ceiling being careful not to drop any of the popcorn he was eating. _'These ponies always put on the best of shows! How cute is it that they think they can become friends with me! What a hoot! Perhaps I should go down to introduce myself, or should I just sit up here for a little longer? Either way will be hilarious! Alright, I've made my mind...'_ Teleporting in front of the ponies currently in the room Discord laughed. "You honestly believe THAT will work. Too funny my little ponies, too funny."

"DISCORD!" all shouted in unison.

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"I take it you heard our conversation then?" Luna asked.

"As a matter of fact I did, and boy is it stupid! I'm the master of chaos! Why would I need friends when I have chaos?"

"We don't have time for this Discord. Will you accept our offer of trying to be friends with us?"

"Oh Celestia, always so _boring._ I suppose I could allow you to try and 'be friends' with me. I personally think it'll just be all a show for me, but who knows?" Discord finished until he thought of an evil scheme. "Oh but just one thing. If I am to accept this it will have to be under my conditions."

Through gritted teeth Rainbowdash growled, "What conditions?"

"What a wonderful question! Here they are. One: if you fail to become my friend, as you may have guessed, I shall continue to spread my glorious chaos everywhere! Two: only one mare may try to do this, however, I think I'll give you your best chance and pick dear old Fluttershy in the back row!"

There was a soft _eep_ before Fluttershy was floating above Discord due to his powers. "Before you all protest, you will do this. I mean you wouldn't want to leave Equestria in its state of peril would you?" pointing towards the window Discord snickered.

"But, you can't take Fluttershy! She's already scared to death!" Rarity exclaimed towards Fluttershy who was as pale as a ghost and shivering violently.

"Who said I was taking her anywhere? Though, now that you mention it that would be a good idea. I mean, I wouldn't want all of you meddling in this now would I?"

All yelled in unison again, "NO!"

It was Twilight who continued afterwards, "If you take her then the deal if off Discord! She's our friend and we won't let her leave."

"Right!", they all shouted.

"Then I guess my chaos is here to stay!" Discord pointed out. Dropping Fluttershy Discord turned around and was about to teleport away until he heard something.

"Wait! I-I'll go with you."

Discord turned around so fast that he though he broke his back. "Did I just hear correctly?" Summoning a megaphone Discord handed it to Fluttershy. "Repeat that last part would you?"

"I'll go with you... unless you don't want me too."

Before Discord could speak Rainbow was the first to say something, "ARE YOU CRAZY!? This is Discord! That same creature that turned us against eachother, threw Equestria into chaos three times, and is about to take you away from your home and friends. You have got to be kidding Flutters. Please tell me you are."

"I'm sorry Dashie, but I feel like I have to do this." Fluttershy turned towards Discord, "Can I say goodbye to my friends?"

"Ugh, I should say no, but you might as well. I don't want to crying the whole one second trip to my house."

Fluttershy nodded, "This is goodbye then for awhile girls. Don't try and talk me out of this, it won't work." Twilight was the first to step up and say her goodbyes followed by Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, and finally Rainbowdash. They were all tearfilled watching there friend being taken away by the master of chaos, but they knew they couldn't do much to stop it.

"I'm ready now Discord."

"Excellent!" he exclaimed while picking her up. "You'll have such a fun time at my house. It is truely... unique." With that he teleported away.

* * *

The landscape in front of Fluttershy was a complete wreck. Compared to Equestria this place as ten times more chaotic. Pink cotton candy clouds littered thesky, the checker groud sometimes would turn into a disco floor. Every animal was distorted with long legs or some other chaotic feature, the sky was a redish color, and the trees would whisper things about you when you weren't looking but return to normal when you were.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Discord said with a single tear going down his face. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Um... y-yes?"

"I'm glad you think so my dear. This is your home for now. Now where did I park that blasted house?" pulling out keys Discord hit a button and a house materialized behind them making that car beeping sound noise (whatever it is). "There it is!"

Looking puzzled Fluttershy walked in the house car and was surprised. It looked normal to say the least, except the car part. She looked at Discord who was sitting behind a steering wheel and shifting gears.

Looking back Discord chuckled at Fluttershy's puzzled look, "You might want to hang onto something." With that being said Discord slammed onto the gas pedal and the house zoomed away.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Again if there are any errors I proof read really lazily, so sorry about that. I can't wait to write the next chapters since I love coming up with chaotic stuff for Discord. The next chapter should be coming out shortly, so stay tuned for it! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the little wait I've been busy. I don't own MLP: FiM as its Hasbro's. I only own the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Road Trip!**

Fluttersky didn't know how fast they were going, but it was too fast. She quickly found something sturdy to hold onto and barely managed to whisper a few words. "U-um how f-fast are we going Discord?"

"Well lets see, about 200 miles per hour. Is there a problem with that _pal?"_ Discord responded casually, clearly emphasizing the last word for effect. Which had worked.

"Pal? No offense, but we aren't really pals yet. Oh and could you please..." the rest was inaudible.

"What was that dear? You're going to need to speak up."

"Um, ok. Could you please..." being said completely inaudible again.

"Oh for the love of... out with it already!" The sudden snap made Fluttershy jump, but she held her ground the best she could.

"Could you please slow down?" she said at a speed that could match Pinkie Pie.

"Thats all you wanted? All you had to down was say so." Lifting his foot over the gas pedal Discord slammed his foot on it, causing Fluttershy to scream. However, the house car did slow down significantly from its previous speed.

"Uh... but... I... huh? You hit the gas, we should be going ever faster now."

"Duh, thats the point. It would make sense that we speed up if I held that course of action, but seeing as I'm the Noble of Nonsesne it would be the opposite. Kind of like opposite day but everyday."

"Oh, ok. I guess it makes sense now, but could yo please explain to where we're going?"

"Of course! We're taking a road trip across the entire Chaos Country. More like Chaos World but Chaos Country has a better ring to it, don't ya think? Anyways, its a few thousand miles give or take. We should be at my house within a week give or take. Thinks are quite unpredictable here."

"Oh, well do you mind giving me a tour of this house?"

"House car", he corrected," and certainly! Why down here on the main level we have the kitchen there, a bathroom here, the living room there, and a room or two that doesn't really have any purpose. On the top level would have all the bedrooms on the left side and the bathroom and extra closests on the other." Noticing he had a few to many arms from pointing at every location he just said he quickly threw his extra arms in the trash can.

"Um..."

"Its best not to over think it deary. An element of harmony such as yourself would lose your mind probably if you tried to understand chaos even to a medium degree."

"Well, ok I'm going to go take a nap."

"Sleep well my friend!" Discord called ove rhis shoulder.

* * *

Fluttershy awoke with a start feeling random bumps. She walked downstairs to see Discord still driving. "Um, Discord? Why are we hitting these big bumps?"

"Well it's because we're heading over some mountains! This beautiful house car is all terrain! Meaning it sticks to the surface no matter what, but it saves so much time compared to gradually going up a mountain or going around down you think?"

"I guess, but why can't you just teleport us to your house? You have the power you know."

"And miss quality bonding time with my new friend!? I would never miss this chance."

"Since when were we friends? Oh, I mean I'm not saying we aren't I just want to know when this happened."

"Oh Fluttershy how you break my heart so." letting a pair of magic hands drive Discord held an x-ray machine to his heart to show it was clearly broken. "I though you would remember our one day annivesary. It makes me sad to see you don't care."

"Oh but I do care! I'll remember every anniversary from here on, ok?"

"You do know how to cheer a draconequus up Fluttershy. I think that we're going to have the best road trip ever don't you agree? I mean nothing but miles and miles of open chaos. It gets kind of boring staring at this road."

"What road? All I see is checkered ground."

"Why does nopony see what I see? Oh, I forgot that you're almost completely sane."

"Almost? Whats that supposed to mean?"

"No one is completely perfect and harmonic. Even the most harmonic pony that ever lived has at least one once of chaos in them. Its completely natural so don't take it to seriously."

"Oh, ok. It isn't that much of a big deal."

"Excellent! Lets get this road trip started!" Discord jumped out of his seat to to a little dance while Fluttershy gasped and screamed.

"Discord! The wheel!"

"Oh right," grabbing the wheel Discord put on his best innocent face," I forgot all about it."

* * *

**This chapter was kinda short, so I'm sorry about that. It was kinda like a filler since I don't want to push things just yet. There might be another one like this, but I doubt it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO sorry it took so long for this chapter! I have school, sports, homework. I've just been really busy, but enough of my problems; on with the chapter! I don't own MLP:FiM as it is Hasbro's. I only own the story. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Master Plan**

Discord sat on the sofa stoking his beard pondering things over. It had been four days since they started their little journey across a chaotic landscape. He enjoyed the ride but couldn't say the same for Fluttershy since she isn't really used to being exposed to this much chaos, but he had to admit it was amusing.

It then struck him that the whole reason Fluttershy was even here was because she had to become his_ friend_. A tall order indeed, however, seeing as he can bend reality and make the impossible possible he thought that there was a very, very, VERY slim chance she could pull it off. He decided to have fun with this though. Toying with her would be simply _hilarious_. Quickly he started think of ideas.

He had the rest of the trip to think or put his work-in-progess plan to effect. Seeing as an incomplete plan could go to disaster he chose option one. When they arrived at their destination which was supposed to be his house he would have to summon one since there was nothing there. How would he handle the situation then? He was excellent at winging plans, but he had a gut instict to not to on this particular problem. _'This is going to be harder than I thought'_. Discord sat there for quite some time wondering what to do. He often cast glances Fluttershy's way to she what she was doing. All she really ever did was stay in her room and come out when she needed food or drinks or to use the bathroom.

She was very shy. That would be helpful to his plan. Her friends were supposed to be harmonic, but in when he's around they're the complete opposite. Except Fluttershy, she kept that shy persona on almost everywhere she went. It was only when she needed to that she would throw away the shyness be brave or something. She also liked, no loved animals. That would also help him, but he was still drawing a blank. What was he to do? He'd never been put in a situation where he had to "be friends" with a pony.

He considered his options carefully. He had very little experience with friendship except for the fact that he hated it. Perhaps making as much conversation as possible with she would help? He could get some very useful answers from her to add to the mixture of his brewing plan. _'Well its better than going of of nothing. The next time she comes down for something I'll talk to her'._

* * *

After about a half hour Fluttershy entered the kitchen to get some food only to see Discord in the fridge.

"Um... excuse me?"

"Oh hello my dear! Just the pony I was hoping to see. You wouldn't mind having a little conversation would you?"

"Oh... uh... s-sure..."

"Wonderful! So, how is your stay so far?"

"Um... well, its been interesting. The chaos seems to have a mind of its own, but I can manage."

"I'm glad you're at least holding up. I wouldn't want my new friend to hate her trip now do I? Anyways, I have a question to ask."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I would very much enjoy knowing what you like in a friend."

"Oh... um... well you see..."

"Go on my. Yes? Keep going."

"Well, I like a friend who is kind, has a good sense of humor, loyal, generous, honest, and is magical. Not like unicorn magical though. D-did I answer you question right? I'm sorry if I didn't."

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself! You answered it quite fine actually. Lets recap shall we? Kindness isn't really my thing, however, we can work on it. Laughter is a given with me. I could be generous. Honesty? Uh, well I'll get back to you on that one. Finally is magical, which is also a given."

"Well thats wonderful. We're already at a good start then."

"Oh yes indeed you are. I'm feeling great changes inside me. Wait, nevermind that was just my organs dancing around for some reason. Probably a party or something."

Fluttershy wasn't really be sure to be sick or giggle at the sillyness and randomness of that statement. Still that meant that she had awhile to go if he wasn't truly changing internally.

* * *

Later that night Discord mulled over the information he had gathered. Using what he now knew he thought that winging it cautiously would be the best choice. As long as he sticks to his notes and sources he should do just fine. In 2 short days he could put his master plan into action. It would then be up to if the plan would work or not. Only time could tell.

**There you have it. Another chapter is done. Hopefully the next one won't take me forever to get to. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is finally! I don't own MLP: FiM as it is Hasbro's. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Developments**

In just a few hours time the long trip would be over and Discord and Fluttershy would be at his house which he still had to make. It was bad enough he had to act somewhat friendly to lead her into a false sense of security, but now he had to do things for her! How far would he go just for chaos?

"Discord? Its been 7 days. I hope you don't mind me asking but are we almost there?"

"You can ask me anything Fluttershy! What are friends for? Anyways, yes we are almost there. I'd give it about 3 more hours. Then the friend making can begin! I can barely hold my excitement."

"Oh ok, thank you." With that she went upstairs.

Discord waved until she was fully gone._ 'Ugh, I hope this doesn't take too take. I'm nearly gagging as it is. Just 3 more hours and then I can do some truely fun things._'

* * *

Discord snapped his fingers to make a house appear around 5 miles from where they were. He quickly checked his to-do list to make sure he hadn't missed anything important just in case. Seeing as he hadn't he smiled mischievously to himself at the fun he would be having. After he the house Discord snapped his fingers and in an instant both him and Fluttershy were outside.

"Um, a-are we here?" She quickly backed away in case there was something going to attack her or something.

"Yes we're here, and you don't have to be scared your friend Discord is here I'll protect you no matter what." Patting her head a few times he led her to the house.

"Uh... Discord? This looks more like an outhouse than on actual house. Oh, but I don't mean to offend your living style its just that.. its not what I'm used to."

"This isn't an ordinary outhouse my dear Fluttershy. This is an outhouse slide! You see all you do is step in and you'll instantly be on a slide heading above ground."

"Above ground? Aren't we aboe ground right now?"

"Certainly not! Or maybe we are.. above and below look so much alike it's hard to tell which is which. Lets just settle on whatever you want it to be."

"Oh ok. C-can you go first? I'm scared."

"Nonsense my dear! If I go first you might be too scared to go after me. I don't really want to have to teleport back here to get you. Um, not saying that I wouldn't but it would just seem pointless."

"B-but..."

"No buts about it missy. I'll be right behind you. I assure you there is a bouncy thingy on the other end."

"I-if y-you say s-so. I g-guess I can g-go." She stepped up to the slide and was about to put a hoof on it when her fear took over and made her stop.

_'Oh for the love of...'_ Discord facepalmed and gave her a little push sending her spiraling down the slide.

For the first moments of the ride Fluttershy couldn't stop screaming, but it was actually fun after awhile. She enjoyed the ride up until she could see the end. There was a path of spikes lying at the end of the slide. To scared to open her wings she just sat there and started screaming again. Closing her eyes she fell on the spikes only to be thrown up into the air and back down safely.

"W-what? B-buy I..."

"Fell on a patch of bouncy spikes? Yes you did, and your face was hilarious! Oh, I mean sorry to give you the scare, but you know mean... chaos."

"R-right..."

"Anyways, how about a tour of the house! Its right there."

The house or mansion which is a better name was huge. It had a huge garage for what Fluttershy guessed was for those house cars. She couldn't count how many rooms there were but she knew there was a lot. She could see a garden too which she mentally noted to go check later. In all it was the biggest house she'd ever seen next to the castle in Canterlot.

"Oh my. It's such a big house! Other than the castle this is the 2nd biggest house I've ever seen. Oh, its so much bigger than my old home, but I already miss my old home.."

"Not to worry about that. I'll make arrangements for your room, but right now we have to get settled in! Its been such a long journey here. Now... let us walk the red carpet!"

"The red... what?" Her question was soon answered as Discord's tongue became the carpet itself. "I-is this safe to walk on I-I mean.."

"Yes, it's quite safe my best pal. It's just a plain old carpet that's red. Anyways let's head inside." Throwing his arms on the double doors he pulled on the doors to open them, but they opened backwards (if you can understand what I mean there).

The house/mansion on the inside was like your typical scary mansion but minus the scary. It had a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling with two sets of stairs heading up and a hallway inbetween them leading off somewhere. The furniture was excellent and the floors were polished and clean. All in all, it was beautiful.

"Wow Discord! I didn't know yo had such a house!"

"Well being able to bend reality does have its perks. Oh dear me where are my manners! You don't have a coat so... would you like something to eat?"

"I actually am hungry, yes please. If that's alright with you.."

"You don't have to ask my permission for everything you know. Of course I'm going to feed you. I'm not cruel. Just chaotic, people get them mixed up or associate them together."

"Oh, um no offense but.. you sort of took over Eqestria and took everyone's freedom away. Isn't that a teensy bit cruel? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Please don't be mad at me."

All Discord could do was smile. He had to admit, for a pony she could be cute with the shy and kind act. He didn't like to think like that, but he couldn't really help it. "Your fine. I guess that's cruel, but what I meant was that I would never hurt a pony somehow intentionally."

"Well, I guess in that case you aren't cruel. Hey, what are we having for dinner?"

"Anything you want! I think I'll have an explosive hotdog. How about you?

"A what? Nevermind, I don't really want to know. I'll just go with a fruit salad please."

Snapping his fingers a bowl of fruit salad was in front of Fluttershy in a second and a stick of dynamite in a bun was poofed into Discord's hand. He quickly ate it before Flutterhsy noticed and smiled at her innocently.

"Did you do something? You never smile like that."

"Me? Why no, I just ate my food and-" he was interrupted by a burp of fire "enjoyed it."

Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle. She understood what he meant by "exploding" hotdog. She had to admit, Discord's antics were pretty funny. Only when they were harmless like this.

Discord stared at her for a little when in the very back of his head a small part of his mind found happiness in that laugh. He quickly shook his thoughts though. He would not succumb to an element of _harmony_. He was chaos! He had much better things to do than mere friendship! He grumbled to himself and sulked into the living room. Little did either of them knew of what was to come.

* * *

**To be honest, we I was making this one it seemed a lot long that it did. Anyways, after this week updates should be out faster, but I can't promise anything. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is! the next chapter! I don't own MLP: Fim as it is Hasbro's. Enjoy!**

**Hi: Thanks for the support! Helps with the motivation to keep writing!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chaos isn't all Bad**

Fluttershy had a hard time finding her room. There were staircases and doors that led to nowhere, the rooms always appeared to change, and it was such a huge place. After getting directions from Discord she finally found it.

She found it to be her room exactly, everything was right about it. It was truly impressive what Discord's chaos could do. She looked outside to see Discord flying out of a pond in a cannonball position. Discord yelled out 'Cannonball!' and hit the ground with a splash instead of a thud.

* * *

Discord got up from is dive into the grass, he was completely soaked. Grabbing his towel, he walked back onto the water and sat on his lawnchair and opened up a magazine. One eye read the article lazily while the other was fixed on a window near the top floor. Fluttershy was watching him. _'Surely it's just because of the noise I've been making. She's trying to be my friend not fall in love!'_

Thinking of something fun, he teleported behind Fluttershy and whispered,"Watching anything intresting?" She gave a quick yelp and turned around so fast he thought she might had broken something.

"Discord! Y-you scared me... I w-wasn't w-watching anything. J-just admiring the b-beautiful d-ay outside."

"Really? Because it looked like you were watching me. Don't you worry your little head about it. I'm not accusing you of loving me. My chaos naturally attracts the attention of many. Though, most hate my powers..." His ears drooped and he looked a little sad for a split second. "Oh well, who needs others opinions on me right? It's what YOU think that matters."

"Um... right. Uh... well... Discord, I like your powers."

"You do?" He said hopefully.

"Only when they are harmless pranks though, like your dinner or your swim just now. I think it's really funny."

"Wow, no one has ever.. So you were watching me! I knew it!" Doing a little dance, Discord floated away to the elevator.

Fluttershy smiled to herself at that. Discord was for the most part a pretty optimistic being. He was always doing something you wouldn't expect. While she can't really say she likes chaos over harmony, it does have its uses.

* * *

It was morning when Fluttershy went downstairs for breakfast. Discord was reading an upside down newspaper and was drinking coffee. He looked up and smiled.

"Fluttershy darling! You must be hungry, here." He snapped his fingers and an entire buffet of food was set in front of her. "Eat whatever you want as much as you want. I've already ate."

"Was it anything special this time?"

"Maybe, you'll just have to s-" being interrupted by a fit of sneezing that went on for a minute,"-ee. Well, I guess it isn't much of a secret anymore. I ate sneezing sausages of course!"

"Oh. I guess that's.. normal?"

"For me it is. Anyways, I'll let yo eat. I have chaotic stuff to do. Oh, and if yo ever feel like watching me again feel free to." Adding a hint of slyness in the last part he teleported away leaving a blushing Fluttershy with her breakfast.

"He can be very troublesome sometimes..."

* * *

It was the afternoon now and Discord was just finishing up on fixing the windows. He materialized another baseball in front of him and hit it. After flying through the window the broken glass flew back into place. "Phew, that was some hard work. I wonder what Fluttershy is up to. I haven't seen her since morning." He snapped a crystal ball in front of him to see Fluttershy.

She was walking around the house exploring its many wonders. There were so many kinda of rooms that it held and Fluttershy wanted to see if she could find a room that was animal related. By now, however, she had gotten tired of looking and decided to give it a break for awhile. "I wonder what Discord is up to."

Getting a sense of dejavu, Discord quickly returned to his chores which were just things that he found fun to do. He walked around the garden until he heard something. It sounded like singing, but who would be singing here? Who would or more like could be here? Then it suddenly clicked. It was Fluttershy! She loved animals and gardens, so it would make sense that she was here.

He tip toed from tree to tree getting closer to the singing. Once he was finally close enough to see and hear her clearly, he turned into a tree himself to watch and listen. It appeared that she was performing some kind of concert for the birds. He had to give credit to Fluttershy, her oice was amazing. Discord found himself being hypnotized by it for a second until he pull himself together again.

After the song was over he transformed back and started clapping. "Bravo my dear! Encore, encore! I'm completely honest when I say that you have a wonderful voice!"

"Oh, w-well thank yo I-I guess. I didn't k-know you were listening."

"Just think of it as a little payback for spying on me."

"I wasn't spying! I was just wondering what the noise was.."

"I'm just teasing Fluttershy, I know you wouldn't spy. It would be against the element you represent right?"

"I guess.."

"Anyways, how about we have a little fun? The Discord way. You see, I feel as though you've led on a life of complete harmony, and while I know that that isn't true it is true that there isn't much chaos. I was hoping to introduce you to the real chaos. If you'll let me that is."

"The _real_ chaos? What's that supposed to mean? Does it mean that when you broke free your display of chaos there would be nothing compared to this?"

"Oh no, no, no. I'm going to show you the good of chaos. You see since people lead such harmonic lives they don't like change. When I came to Equestria with my chaos people didn't make me because it changed what they always knew. This caused them to call my chaos evil making me seem evil in the process."

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

"No need to be, I'm here to teach you otherwise. Chaos and harmony need to have a balance which is why I was created, to keep that balance. I wasn't created to be evil, it's just that people kinda forced me into being the way I was with their resentful comments and what not."

"Well, you're my friend. I'm willing to do anything to learn about you."

"Hmmm?"_ 'Well, I wasn't expecting that. She can't be taking this whole friendship thing seriously can she? I mean what I just said is all true, but I'm only using it to lure her further into a false sense of security. Is she trying to fool me or is she serious? I shouldn't think too much of it.' _"Alright then."

"So what are we starting with?"

"The basics, you've seen some of my harmless pranks right? Well for the most part that is what chaos is like with me. Harmless, I'd never seriously hurt somepony, only like a flick to the face is the worst I would do. Now, that doesn't mean all chaos is good either, it just depends on the user. In make case, it's good."

"Thankfully." She said with a smile.

"Right, anyways, really all I do is harmless pranks and if needed use my chaos for the better of someponies. Like I said though, most ponies don't like my capabilities and cast me away. If you think about it careful my magic can be very useful and an important asset to pony life, but does anyone want it? Nope."

"Again, I'm really sorry to hear that Dis-"

"And again, you don't have to be. You're not like them. You're different somehow. Must be something special about you."

"Special how so?"

"Maybe it's because you're my first official friend." It was true, his own plan was backfiring on itself, he was actually considering Fluttershy as a friend right now.

Hearing this made Fluttershy soar on the inside. She had done it! Or had she? He could be lying, but he was her friend he wouldn't. But what if he was? She just decided to stay to make sure the job was fully done. They both smiled at each other until they went back into the house.

Their friendship was finally beginning to bloom.

* * *

**7 chapters woo! Don't know how many there will be overall, but I'm thinking there will at least be over 12. Track and Field is done, so I should find more time to write and update now! Also, (wow this is the first time I'm doing this) if you could please review for me that would be awesome! It helps motivate me to write more. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woo! A somewhat fast update! Oh, thanks for the reviews guys! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I do not own MLP: FiM as it is Hasbro's. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: BFFs?**

Discord yawned and stretched on his upside down bed wondering what to do today. He could quite literally do anything he wanted, but nothing seemed to pop out at him like most of his ideas. Discord sat in bed for a few minutes until he thought of something that should be fun. He'd spend the day with Fluttershy! If she was to become true friends with him they would need to spent time together, it was perfect.

Discord dived off his bed and through the floors like they were water until he face planted on the kitchen floor. "Ouch. A little bit of a rough landing." Rubbing his face, he walked to the table.

"Oh, my goodness are you alright? I saw you fall and hurt yourself and I just got so scared.."

"I'm quite alright Fluttershy, thank you for your concern. Whats for breakfast?"

"I don't know, usually you just make it appear."

"Oh, right right, I almost forgot I could do that.. well I'm taking requests." He poofed into a waiter's outfit holding a notebook. "And what can I get the lady?"

"Some eggs would be fine." She watched Discord change into a chef costume and materialize some in front of her.

"Bon appetite, mademoiselle Fluttershy. Only the finest eggs are used to satisfy your hunger my dear."

"Oh, you didn't have to go through so much for me, but I'm very thankful Discord, thank you." she said smiling.

"Anything for you Fluttershy. I'm not really hungry right now, so I'll just wait for lunch. Oh, before I leave I was just wondering if you wanted to spend some time together today? I mean we are friends right? We need to get to know eachother better if we are."

"You're certainly right. I'd love too."

"Wonderful! See you in a few hours my dear." With that he teleported away leaving Fluttershy to her breakfast.

* * *

It was 11 in the morning and Fluttershy was just heading outside to meet Discord. He had sent her a note telling her to meet him in the garden at 11:30. A few minutes later, the garden came into view with Discord lounging around sipping lemonade.

_ "Hello there Fluttershy! My, my, you're a little early but who cares? The earlier _the better, right?"

"Um, yes?"

"Wonderful! I have such a day planted out for us, you're going to love it. First, we sit and enjoy the nature soaking in the peace and harmony before we head out into the chaotic day ahead."

"Um, well, I'm sure it would be a fun day with your original plans, but we could tone the chaos down a bit? I can only take so much. That's only if you want to that is.. you don't have to listen to me..."

"And why ever wouldn't I? I suppose I could cut the chaos down, but I can't promise much. It's only in my nature."

"Thank you Discord, you're a great friend." Giving him a hug, Fluttershy sat down overlooking the little pond.

Completely shocked, Discord looked at himself and back to Fluttershy over and over. After a minute or so, he finally regained his senses and contemplated on what just happened. _'She just hugged me. ME! Of all the things she could hug right now it was me! That means she cares... She, an element of harmony, cares about me, a spirit of chaos. If she truly is taking this whole friend thing seriously enough to hug me, perhaps I should too...' _Snapping his train of though, he scolded himself for such thoughts. _'I will not succumb to her kindness, or looks, or wonderful personality... UGH! What's happening to me? This is going to be a long day...'_

* * *

Fluttershy looked over Discord's to-do list, it had a lot of things that sounded weird or a bit dangerous, but she wasn't too worried. She knew if she got into any situation Discord would help her. She followed him to a new installed diving board that he just poofed up. Gulping, she was about to climb up when Discord stopped her.

"Wait just a second. I need to make sure this is 100% safe for you. Which means, I need to see if there are an, erm.. hazards in the pond."

"H-hazards? L-like w-what?"

Just as she finished a giant sea serpent rose out of the lake about to attack until it dematerialized in front of them.

"There, all better. Unless little, normal fish are harmful to you this should be safe. It's just a matter of your bravery now. It's just a little jump you'll be fine, I promise."

Truth be told, it wasn't a little jump at all being a 100 foot high diving board. She climbed up and remained where she stood for a few minutes shivering.

"Fluttershy dear, could you go please?" Discord said with a hint of annoyance.

"I-I'm sorry, i-it's just so h-high.."

"You'll be fine Fluttershy, I promise." there was true sincerity in his eyes, so Fluttershy just decided to jump. She was screaming until she hit the water where her screams became muffled for a second before falling through onto solid ground.

"Huh? But how... He was telling the truth! He was actually being honest! Oh, I'm so proud of him."

Her excitement was soon cut off by Discord coming through. "Didn't intrude on anything did I? You looked so happy just a second ago. Eh, doesn't really matter since we have our next fun activity! Right, so I hope you have noticed this isn't normal ground."

"Well, the ground usually isn't normal with your checkerboard designs and all.."

"No, no, I don't mean it like that. Right now we are on the surface of Mars."

"U-um, excuse me?"

"The surface of Mars dear, the 4th planet to the sun, you know? Do worry about air either, I've taken care of all our necessities for this little trip. Now, the plan to get back if the awesome part."

"W-what is it?"

"You see the black hole over there?" Indicating it with his finger, Discord continued. "We are going to jump on it like a trampoline and fly back to Earth landing in a giant batch of cake mix. Ok? I just want you to trust me. I solemnly swear to not let you get hurt."

"W-well, I'm still s-scared, but I t-trust you."

"Alright, you ready?"

"For wha-AHHHHHH!" They were zooming towards the black hole at light-speed getting to it and bouncing off of it in just 3 seconds (not sure how long it would actually take) and were flying back to Earth at around the same speed.

Coming into the atmosphere, Discord put a heat-resistant barrier around they to avoid being burnt to a crisp upon entry, and the next second they're in a giantic pool of cake mix.

"Oh marvelous! Just fantastic! How did you enjoy the ride Fluttershy? Fluttershy?"

She was sitting next to him in a state of frozen shock. She couldn't move or talk. She was too scared to. It took a calming spell from Discord to get her back again. "Um... it was scary. I didn't like it at all! I'm sorry, but I just didn't. If you don't want to be friends anymore I understand.."

"Now when did I say that? Friends can like things other friends don't right? I was going to go to the next thing, but I think you've had enough chaos for one day. Why don't we sit down and relax?"

"Sounds wonderful."

Getting rid of the cake mix, Discord made it disappear so they could just relax after a long day. The two just sat there for minutes on end taking in the peacefulness.

"Discord, I just want you to know that even though I didn't really have that much fun today that I'm still thankful I spent it with my best friend."

Discord's ears shot up so fast they were in danger of ripping off at the sound of "best friend". _'She thinks I'm her best friend? I've barely have a normal friend before and here she is taking it a step farther calling me her best friend! She truly is taking this 100% seriously. I think it's time I repaid the favor. Curse myself for this, but I think I'll give this friendship stuff a try...'_

Fluttershy hugged Discord again before heading off towards the house. Smiling, he watched her leave, his new best friend. _'Maybe, just maybe, friendship really is magic.'_

* * *

**Yes, the ending really was necessary. Anyways, there should be another chapter up this weekend, but I can't say for sure. Review, favorite this, read it then don't do anything else, I really don't care, but a review would be appreciated. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, sorry for the little delay, but here it is! I don't own MLP: FiM as it is Hasbro's. I only own the story, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Difficulties**

The following days went by pretty smoothly, Discord and Fluttershy had fun and became even better friends. Everything seemed to be perfect for the two, but there were also problems that both had. While most of these problems may have been minors ones that they could look past, some were troublesome enough to be a serious setback to their friendship.

Discord walked through the halls wondering why he felt split. He wasn't physically in two, but mentally in two. One part of him thirsted for chaos while the other wanted to let friendship in and give it a chance. His conflicting emotions made his life a true struggle.

Fluttershy sat in she room looking sorrowfully out the window as her eyes started to well with tears. It had been a week now since she had seen her friends, and she missed them more than anything. She liked Discord, but he could never fill the role her friends played in her life.

Discord was walking in a never ending hallway.(literally) He couldn't get his mind straight. Every time he tried to do something chaotic his good side said against it. On the other hand whenever he tried to do something good his chaotic side said against it. He could barely do anything interesting anymore. All he could do was basic, mandatory body needs like drinking, eating, walk, and other things.

She tried clearing her head of her friends, but when ever she saw something had somewhat resembled he friends everything came flooding back. This usually cause her to cry a lot these days, and she only kept herself composed when she was with Discord, but only barely. Fluttershy constantly wondered what her friends were doing and how they were doing without her. All she could do was guess, but she thought that they were doing just fine and didn't miss her one bit.

As Discord walked, he felt like each step brought more confusion. Which was more important to him? Chaos or Fluttershy? It seemed like chaos was the obvious choice, Fluttershy was the only friend he would probably ever had. Even if he was to return to Equestria with a good heart, the ponies there definitely wouldn't accept him. He hated being confused._ 'So this is what it feels like to be confused and frustrated...'_

Every time Fluttershy say a sweet of some sort or balloons she thought of Pinkie. Every apple in the trees reminded her of Applejack. Any gem or dress brought back memories of Rarity. Books made her think of Twilight. Finally, was anything rainbow related that had her think of Rainbow Dash. Every minute she felt sadder and sadder, kind of like she was falling down a deep hole and she was getting close to rock bottom.

Discord continued walking until he heard faint crying. Checking every door, Discord found the source to be coming from Fluttershy's room. He though of what she was crying about when he thought that it must be because of her friend. _'Why must she always think of them? It's not like she's gonna be here forever. Heck, she could leave now if she wanted. No, she couldn't, she wouldn't. I couldn't handle it. My one and only friend gone... Oh come on suck it up! I can just make friends with chaos. Scratch that, chaos is my friend, but so is Fluttershy... UGH, this is all so confusing. I'll talk to her later, I have my own problems to think about, and helping her right now probably won't fix my problems.'_

He continued walking for what seemed like hours, actually could have been with chaos, but oh well. Which did he like more? Chaos of Fluttershy? He thoroughly enjoyed chaos, always had and always will. He likes Fluttershy too, but recently he had been getting strange feelings around her. He couldn't really explain them, but sometimes he liked them and sometimes he didn't. He just didn't know which to choose.

It wasn't until he stood up and turned the lights on to have a light bulb over his head until he thought of something. _'I need to remind myself to slap me for not thinking of this sooner.'_ He would combine both of his personalities. He would be good, but also chaotic. He didn't know how far he would use his powers for good, but he would to a certain extent at least. He suddenly remembered Fluttershy and teleported to her room.

"Fluttershy dear, may I come in?"

Through sobs, she choked," Y-yes, j-just give me a m-minute."

In a few seconds Discord was inside Fluttershy's room watching her sob into a pillow. "Um, I really hope you don't mind me asking, but what's wrong? I have reason to suspect you've been crying for awhile my dear."

"Oh? Well, it's nothing really. Just something that I... oh who am I kidding? I miss my friends Discord! I don't know where we are which means I don't know how to get back to Ponyville! I just want to see my friends and them come back..."

"Oh, well. You see. Uh..."

"Discord, can I ask you something?"

"Y-yes my dear?"

"Could you please, oh pretty please, let me see my friends?"

* * *

**Well, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I just didn't really ****see this chapter being much longer than it is without me putting in a bunch of useless chunks that wouldn't be relevant to the story. The more dramatic side of the story takes place in the next oncoming chapters, so be prepared. Also, thanks for all the positive support! If you have time and or feel like it, please review, favorite, or do whatever. Thanks, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK! It's been awhile! First I want to say that the very late upload has been because of finals, but those aren't a problem anymore since I finished those yesterday! Also, I kinda lazy wrote this chapter, so it isn't that good of a chapter. Anyways, disclaimer! I do not own MLP: FiM as it is Hasbro's. I do own the story, however. Enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter 10: Decisions**

Discord stood their, frozen. He didn't want to believe what he just heard. His one and only friend wanted to leave him for her other friends. She thought they were better! Discord clenched his fists and continued to stare at Fluttershy.

"Come again Fluttershy?" he said through clenched teeth.

"It will only be for a little while, then I'll come back. Just please let me see them, I miss them so much, and they're probably sad without me too."

"Hmm.. I still don't like it. Fluttershy, you are my one and only friend. In my entire life, I have never had a friend. Granted I was imprisoned in stone for 1,000 for my years, I still probably wouldn't have made a friend anyways."

"You may not be my only friend Discord, but you certainly are my most unique one. To be honest, I've never really done much of anything until I met my friends back in Ponyville. Then you came along. Our first encounter wasn't the best, but I put that aside and gave you a chance."

It was getting harder for him to deny her. Everything she said made him pity her more and made him want to help her, but he still held out._ 'I just can't give in, if I do she'll...' _

"Please Discord, just let me go for 2 days. One even, I just want to see them for a little while. Then, when my time is up, I'll come back here and have fun with you."

Discord's head was swirling, he wanted he to go, he didn't want her to go. On one hand, he'd lose the only friend he ever had. On the other, she would be happy and would come back in a day or two. _'Well... I suppose I could let her. One day isn't that long right?..'_

"Fine, Fluttershy, you may go, but only_ one_ day."

Fluttershy quickly sprang up to hug him. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the best day ever! Thank you Discord! Oh, but how do I get back to Ponyville?"

"That, my dear, is easy. You see, I've taken it upon myself to magically link our houses together for just this occasion. See that tree over there? Just step through the hole in the trunk and poof! You're back home. Step back through and you're back here. Got it?"

"Yep, well this is goody-bye for a little. I'll see you in a day Discord." Before she went through, she quickly flew back and planted and soft kiss on Discord's cheek. "Bye."

Discord didn't see her fly into the tree portal, he couldn't see anything. Fireworks were flewing everywhere, his pupils turned into hearts, and everything just seemed much better than it normally did. "Wow! I can't believe that just happened! I can't wait until she gets back..."

He turned his head towards the tree and gazed at it sadly. "If she ever wants to come back."

* * *

Fluttershy was back at her house with all the animals. They all looked pretty healthy, so she guess her friends took care of them all. Speaking of which she quickly flew away to find all of them.

Later in the anfternoon, they all were gathered in Twilight's library with Fluttershy telling them about how she was there. "Well he kinda just let me go.. I have a day to be here, and I just want to spend it to the fullest. So, let's just have fun, ok?"

BREAK (sorry, I'm lazy, they just did friend stuff for the whole day)

Fluttershy was in her house with her animals going to bed by the time they all finished the days worth of activities. "Tomorrow I'll say good-bye to my friends then head back to Discord..." With that she went to bed.

BREAK

Discord was already impatient and worried about her. _'What if she doesn't return? What is something happened to her? Should I go check on her? Should I just stay here and trust her? I'm not sure what I should do.."_

He'd done many things to keep him busy from having an upside down race with himself to catching ghost versions of himself. "None of this is as fun without Fluttershy... Maybe I should go to bed, and tomorrow I can see her again since she'll be here again.. right?"

BREAK

Fluttershy just woke up from a good night's sleep and headed outside to feed her animals then to head to say good-bye to her friends.

She went to Twilight's library to see it with all of her friends. "Oh, I didn't know there was a party today. Did I miss the invitation?"

"No silly! We're here because we thought we should tell you something!" Pinkie shouted with glee.

"Oh, well what is it?"

"Well, we were thinking that you should at least stay until the end of the day. Going oer your time limit by a few hours couldn't hurt could it?" Twilight said.

"Oh well I really shouldn't..."

Rainbow nudged her a bit saying,"Oh come on Flutters! Old Dipcord wouldn't mind."

"But he would be so lonely..."

"Darling, we just don't want you to let just yet, we think Discord should share you a bi

"Oh, um, well.. ok."

The day past by as normal again with Fluttershy forgetting about Discord a little more with every second. The one day she was supposed to be gone for soon turned into a week and then a month. Leaving a broken Discord behind.

* * *

"She thinks this is funny I bet! A MONTH! Who could believe it! How about you, me? Or how about you, other me? You guys too? Splendid! You see my friends this is how you would act if you too gave up your heart for some dumb _pony._ They crush it. Love is all just a game to them, a game that they think they can cheat on. Well, TWO cheaters can play this game then, and chaos always wins!"

Discord's maniacal laughter could be heard throughout his house. His eyes started to glow with a darker red tint as his mind gave into corruption. "If she likes to break others' hearts then I can break hers in return. This will be the Day of Discord! No pony will stop me, and I still have the elements of harmony under my possession. I'll leave them here and close the portal at Fluttershy's house giving them no chance of getting them! The games has begun my little ponies! And chaos is winning!"

* * *

**Alright! Not sure how many more chapters are left, but I'd say about 3 or 4. Looking at it, this isn't the longest story, but it's a pretty good length for a first one. Anyways, this is my first occial day of summer vacation, so I still might have these late uploads since I'll be outside most of the time, but I'll eventually get this story done. Bye!**


End file.
